Alma modificada
by yaoilover4
Summary: Yaoi. Te deseo, te busco, te veo. Estoy encerrado en un oscuro lugar y solo tú tienes la llave… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿por qué no me liberas?... ne, Urahara-san… aún me necesitas, ¿verdad?


Título: Alma modificada  
Autor: yaoilover4  
Genero: yaoi

Pareja: Urahara/Original  
Rating: PG. Según mi opinión, pero aquí sería… mmmm… ¿K+? Si alguien pudiese explicarme bien las clasificaciones, yo feliz de aprender.  
Estado: Terminado (Oneshot)

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada usándolos, más que divertirme un rato.  
Resumen: Te deseo, te busco, te veo. Estoy encerrado en un oscuro lugar y solo tú tienes la llave… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿por qué no me liberas?... ne, Urahara-san… aún me necesitas, ¿verdad?

**Alma modificada**

¿Por qué no preguntas por mi?, ¿por qué finges como si estuviera muerto?

Los días son muchos y me siento solo, el frío me carcome y el dolor comienza a corromperme.

Y tan sólo estoy aquí, sentado en la oscuridad, esperando por mi propósito.

¿Por qué me siento tan inestable?, tan abandonado…

¿Qué se siente tener a alguien a tu lado?, ¿qué se siente disfrutar?, jugar, llorar, ¡creer!... salir…

El tiempo pasa, avanza y retrocede, se burla de mí…

¡Maldición!

Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, ¡¡Quiero Salir!!...

Forzaré mi suerte.

------------------------------------------- O ---------------------------------------------

Avanzo, avanzo.

Un paso a la vez

Avanzo, avanzo.

Una extraña luz llena mi cuerpo.

Avanzo, avanzo.

Me introduzco en mi mismo buscando darle forma a mi dudosa figura.

Ya estoy, aquí estoy.

Abro la puerta corredera buscando a mi señor. Le veo, hay gente, me abrazo a él, sonrío, finalmente estoy aquí…

-etto… ¿quién eres?

Mi sonrisa se esfuma, ¿quién eres dices?, ¿no recuerdas?, no me recuerdas…

-¿por qué?...

Te miro con tristeza, tantos años, tantos siglos aguardando…

-¿por qué?

Lloro, no me recuerdas, duele, ¿por qué?

-duele…

Veo confusión en tu rostro. No me esperabas, ¿cierto?

Sonrío con tristeza, ¿por qué duele tanto?

-aguardé, esperé por ti… tanto tiempo… ¿por qué?, ¡¿por qué no ibas por mí?!

Lloro, trato de secar mis lágrimas, lloro, no quiero que me vean, lloro, sé que todos vuestros ojos no se apartan de mi figura, sé que no entienden, sé… que tú no entiendes, y lloro, lloro, oculto tras mis negras alas, lloro…

Te acercas a mi, lo siento, tomas mis manos, tiemblo, buscas mis ojos, me escondo, me obligas a mirarte… y repites la odiada pregunta.

-¿quién eres?

Muerdo mis labios con rabia y dolor

-quien tú creaste.

-he creado a muchos…

Sonrío, no como yo, como yo jamás…

-idiota

Siento ganas de reír, es casi como una comedia en donde yo soy el bicho raro. Mis lágrimas no paran.

-duele, ¿sabes?, estás siendo cruel…

Me suelto y me levanto

-parece que fue un error…- sonrío- perdón…- ¿por qué no puedo odiarte?

Te beso suave, apenas un toque, deseo tener al menos un dulce recuerdo, estás sorprendido, tampoco lo esperabas, no esperabas nada de mi…

Me arrodillo a tus pies, por favor detenme…

Siento mi cuerpo pesado, te miro suplicante, me ignoras.

Duele, todo se vuelve oscuro, desaparezco…

¿Ne, Urahara-san, sabes lo lastimoso que es no tener un propósito?, ¿saber que nadie te necesita?, que lo único que puedes hacer… es aguardar…

------------------------------------------- O ---------------------------------------------

Años pasan nuevamente y tan sólo estoy aquí, sentado en la oscuridad, esperando, aguardando… por ti… aunque ya no sé para qué.

Oigo ruidos, la puerta se abre, luz entra y tú… finalmente tú… estás aquí…

-¿dónde estás?

Aquí, ¿no me ves?, me acerco

-¿dónde estás?

Aquí, aquí, veme, por favor ¡mírame!

-¿no hay nadie?

Te vas, te alejas, no, no otra vez, vuelve, ¡mírame!

-¡aquí estoy!, aquí estoy, aquí estoy… aquí… no me dejes solo…

Lloro en tu espalda y mis brazos se aferran a tu pecho, evitando que te vayas.

-ya veo… entonces si eras tú.

Lloro, al fin me recuerdas, estoy feliz, he aguardado tanto por ti.

Me abrazas, sonrío

Me besas, respondo

Te separas, no entiendo…

-lo lamento, pequeña y dulce alma maldita… propósito no tienes, un error has sido… peligro representas y me han ordenado destruirte…

Sonríes con ironía y rosas con tus dedos mi cara

-debo eliminarte, un sacrificio eres, no puedo permitir que me descubran…

No entiendo nada, sólo siento tu Zampaktou atravesarme, un golpe certero y firme, un golpe cruel, un golpe frío, un golpe tuyo…

Siento la sangre fugarse de mi pecho…

Te busco, te alejas

Te miro, me observas

Quiero hablarte, no puedo, no hay tiempo, no es justo…

Y el último sonido que escucho es tu voz, susurrando un "lo siento"…

Tsuki Aoi


End file.
